Yao's Bad Day
by OdriewanPrincess
Summary: Yao has a bad day.(Story better than summery)


**Chapter 1**

It had been a hectic morning for 18 year old Yao Wang. Just about everything that could have gone wrong did. He considered himself lucky that no one had died yet, though if things continued the way they were going he was sure someone would. It had all started out when his younger brother, Kiku, had decided it was a good idea to alter Yao's alarm clock the night before, causing it to not go off at all. This caused him to sleep in a bit late. When he woke up it was 6:20 am, 4 minutes past the time the bus usually got there.

Yao had to scramble to get up, so he could make a quick breakfast and wake his siblings. As usual Leon, one of his youngest brothers, put up a fight when Yao tried to wake him. He literally had to drag him into the kitchen for breakfast. After everyone ate, he had to help them get ready for the school day. After instructing Kiku to get dressed, he helped his other siblings get dressed, and got them into his car. About halfway to school Eon-Ae started fighting with his twin brother Yong-Soo, getting a bit too physical in the process.

Yong-Soo started to cry and threw a toy at his twin, and accidentally hit Lin, the only girl, with it. This got her started in on the squabbling, and she yelled at the two boys, who yelled back. Yao tried to concentrate on the road as Leon started yelling too. Kiku was the only one being quiet, much to Yao's delight. The ride to school seemed to have lasted forever when he finally arrived at school. He quickly dropped off his siblings where they needed to be, and went to his school, Goken Hetalia High School.

Yao walked into the building and headed to the office for a late pass. He sighed as he waited for the secretary to write up the pass. When she finally handed it to him, he was about 20 minutes late to his first hour. He could already tell this was going to be a bad day, and knew there was nothing he could do about it. He walked to his first hour, science, and handed the late pass to the teacher, , who gave him a disapproving look for being late.

He sunk low into his seat, trying to hide from the eyes of the other students. quieted the class before starting up his lesson for the day again. Yao tried to catch up on the notes the best he could. Chan-Po, the class clown, started to shoot spitballs at him. He groaned, cursing under his breath. Why me? he thought to himself, trying to block the barrage of spitballs with his binder. The teen turned to Chien-Po and snapped at him."Will you quit that, aru!?"

The class went silent at Yao's loud outburst, and the teacher glared at him. He sunk further into his chair and hid his face in his hands, muttering embarrassed. He just wished this day would end. Class continued like this for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang, Yao quickly got up, gathered his things, and left for his next hour. He weaved between people in the hall, trying to get there on time.

He had almost made it to his next class when he ran into a rather large something. Yao fell, dropping his books. He cursed aloud when the bell rang, making him late. He was suddenly helped to his feet, or rather a few inches off the ground before he was set down. Yao looked up to see a tall man. He didn't look like he was from around here. The man had purple eyes, light hair, pale skin, and was wearing a scarf and trench coat even though it was hot out.

He picked up Yao's books handing them to him."I am sorry very miss! I vas not meanink to be in vay."The man said in an unusual accent."Aiyah! I'm a man, aru!"Yao scolded the man, but he only smiled."Oh? You are very pretty for man~"Yao blushed, pouting a bit."My name is Ivan, if you vere vonderink~ I am new here."Ivan looked at him expectantly, still smiling."M-My name is Yao. Now if you excuse me, I'm late for my class, aru."Yao walked around him, going into the classroom.

"Why are late Mr. Wang?"The teacher said sounding peeved."I-I-!"he stammered."I am able to be doink the explainink ."came Ivan's voice, interrupting him. The teacher looked at him."Then please explain, aru."Ivan cleared his throat."You see. I had stopped him to ask for directions to class, and he showed me. I am new here."The teacher processed this for a few seconds before she finally stated."Fine. You may be excused this once . Now sit down. Both of you."Yao sat in his seat, and Ivan sat next to him.

"Thank you, aru."He whispered to Ivan, who smiled brightly."It vas nyet problem. Especially for somevone as pretty as you~"He winked at Yao."Aiyah…"Yao sighed, turning to pay attention to the teacher, with his face slightly pink. Ivan giggled quietly, and started to doodle. Yao just ignored him, and tried to focus. He found that it was hard to ignore the other teen, who constantly whispered to himself in a different language. He turned to him, and whispered."What language are you speaking, aru?"

Ivan looked at him."Russian. I am from Russia."He answered. "Vhere are you from, Yao-Yao?" The Russian boy tilted his head."I'm from China, aru."Yao replied."Now hush."he scolded, trying to get back to work. Yao couldn't wait for this day to be over. **Things can't possibly get any worse...** he thought. **Things can't get any worse...**


End file.
